<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Waiter! by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787400">Oh, Waiter!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, And Super Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Omega Mako, according to Korra, asami is infatuated, bolin is enjoying the ride, i can’t argue, mako is a waiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra sees the cutest waiter ever and decides Asami needs to see him too.</p><p>Bolin is highly amused once he realizes who it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, Waiter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like Omega Mako.</p><p>For all you writers out there, I dare you to write omega mako.</p><p>It’s pretty cute and I would like to read other people’s take on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra slams open the door, causing Asami and Bolin to fall out of bed and the Pai Sho board falls with them. </p><p>“No! I might have won that round! Look what you’ve done, Korra,” Bolin mourns, looking at the fallen pieces.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I just saw the cutest omega ever,” Korra says, panting slightly.</p><p>“Spill,” Asami demands.</p><p>Korra walks over to them and sits down. “So, I went to that new diner downtown, ‘Beifong’s Brunch’ right? The one Suyin owns?”</p><p>Asami and Bolin both nod.</p><p>“So, Lin was there with Tenzin and Pema to say hi to Suyin and I went over too and saw the cutest waiter ever. He had the prettiest gold eyes and really soft-looking black hair. And he smelled like s’mores,” Korra gushes.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Asami asks.</p><p>Korra squints, trying to remember. “I think it was…Mako?”</p><p>Suddenly Bolin starts cackling.</p><p>Korra scowls. “What?”</p><p>“I know who he is,” Bolin wheezes.</p><p>Asami gasps. “Who?”</p><p>“I’ll introduce you to him tomorrow morning,” Bolin said, laughter still not dying down yet.</p><p>Korra and Asami share a look.</p><p>Who the hell could it be that Bolin knew that made him laugh like that?</p><p>***</p><p>Asami grabs Korra’s arm.</p><p>“Holy shit, he’s fucking adorable,” the alpha whispers.</p><p>Korra nods. “I know!”</p><p>The two alphas look over to a far table where the omega is standing.</p><p>“Yo, Mako!” Bolin calls.</p><p>Asami elbows the male alpha’s side.</p><p>“Way to be subtle,” Asami hisses.</p><p>The omega turns around at the mention of his name and smiles when he sees Bolin.</p><p>“Hi, Bolin,” the omega greets.</p><p>Suddenly he turns to Korra and the female alpha looks away.</p><p>Mako raises an eyebrow. “Come to knock over a pitcher of orange juice on yourself again?”</p><p>Asami mutters a “loser” as Korra elbows her side.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that,” Korra apologizes.</p><p>Mako smiles. “That’s quite alright.”</p><p>“So how do you two know each other?” Asami asks.</p><p>Bolin grins. “Guys, meet my older brother.”</p><p>Korra chokes on the air she was inhaling as Asami’s jaw drops through the floor.</p><p>Mako looks very amused as he assesses the two alpha’s reactions.</p><p>This just got a lot harder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>